


we'll find you, we'll bring you more

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Bring You More Series [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Bottom Patrick, Protected Sex, Soul Punk Era Patrick Stump, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabe was invited to Patrick’s birthday party, he wasn't expecting for Ray to make an offer. He definitely wasn't expecting to be Patrick’s gift. But he's down for pretty much anything. Set during Soul Punk era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll find you, we'll bring you more

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because my brain is a FUCKING TRAITOR. Also this is my first try at a threesome fic and this is unbeta'd.
> 
> Title is from Julien-K's "Night of Future Past"

It was one of the most subdued parties that Gabe had ever been to, but he wasn't surprised. Patrick wasn't  a party kind of person; Gabe would have bet anything the only reason there was a party at all was because of Ray. There weren't many guests, maybe ten at most, but everyone was having a good time. Gabe had been tempted to shake things up. But seeing how worked up Patrick was, he hadn't followed through. 

Gabe asked Patrick, "Hey, everything okay?"

Patrick had nearly jumped out of his skin. "Yeah! It's great, everything's great! Why what did you hear?"

"Nothing," Gabe replied, trying to keep from laughing. "Relax man, it's your birthday. Get drunk, hook up, have some fun." 

"I'm relaxed!" Patrick insisted, but he was still tense. Gabe laughed and hugged him. 

That had been an hour ago, and Gabe was thinking of heading home. He was on his way out, when he was stopped by Ray Toro. 

When Gabe had first heard about Ray and Patrick, he hadn't really believed it. Ray was a dorky metal head who loved wrestling and Patrick was more into R&B and about as into sports as he was into murdering puppies. They had very different backgrounds, not to mention dating histories. Gabe hadn't known Ray was into guys until he'd heard that Ray had moved in with Patrick. 

But it made sense. Patrick was a neurotic perfectionist control freak at the best of times. And while Ray was a perfectionist too, he was also a calm person. That they were both musical geniuses and adorable, had them at "perfect couple status".

"You heading out?" Ray asked. 

"Thought I might," Gabe replied. 

"No, come on stick around. We haven't hung out in a while," said Ray.

It was true, but then again they'd never hung out much. Even when My Chemical Romance had toured with Midtown, Gabe had spent most of his time with Mikey Way. Or harassing his older brother. Or pick on Frank for being a short ass. But he'd stopped doing that when Frank had tried to murder Gabe using Pansy. 

"Yeah, okay." Gabe took the beer, and they went and sat on the couch. 

They ended up talking for hours. They had similar childhoods, and pretty similar taste in silly stories. They were still swapping stories about stupid shit their brothers had done, when Gabe realized the house was empty. 

"Oh shit," he said, "I didn't realize I was holding you hostage."

"Nah, you weren't. You're good company," Ray said. 

"I should get outta your hair. I mean, I know there's enough of it I could probably sleep in there. But it wouldn't be comfortable," Gabe teased, making Ray laugh. "Say goodnight to the birthday boy for me, okay?"

"Or you could," said Ray, and that made Gabe pause, frowning. 

He looked around again. Patrick was nowhere to be found, but the bedroom door was open. The light was on, but he couldn't see Patrick. "I don't think he'd like that very much," Gabe told him. He felt as though he were missing something. But damned if he knew what. 

Ray smiled and said, "I had an ulterior motive for keeping you here."

"How so?"

Ray shrugged. "It's Patrick's birthday, and I asked him what he wanted this year. And you know, he's a hard person to buy for. He doesn't have room in the house for all the instruments he owns. And almost anything I could get him he could buy twenty times over. But there's something he's wanted for a long time. That he couldn't manage to get himself." 

Gabe opened his mouth to ask a question, but Ray held up his hand. "I swear, I'm getting to it. So I asked him if I could at least try, and he gave me the go ahead." At this, Ray was smirking. "You know he's got a thing for bigger guys right?"

"Considering you could snap him in half, that's not much of a surprise," said Gabe. And now that Patrick had lost weight and changed his hair, he looked even tinier. Gabe had teased him and asked if he was auditioning to play Tinkerbell, which got him a hard kick in the shin. Gabe felt it was worth it. 

"Oh it's not just more muscular guys," said Ray. "He likes them tall, too."

Gabe stared at him, and it took him longer than he'd care to admit for it to click. "Are you trying to get me to sleep with your boyfriend for his birthday?"

"I'd be involved too, but yeah." 

He wondered if this was a prank. But Ray wasn't that kind of person. Gabe glanced back to the bedroom again; the door was still open. "So what's the deal?''

"Pretty simple. If you're up for it, we go in the bedroom and fuck Patrick stupid. If you're not, go home, no hard feelings," said Ray.

Gabe did have to think about it. He liked Patrick, a lot. And a few years ago, he'd have jumped at the opportunity to bang Patrick like a snare drum. It had been Pete stopping him in the end. And when Pete Wentz was pissed he could come up with some surprisingly creative threats. Which led to Gabe's next question, "You're not gonna try to bust my head in later are you?"

Ray snorted. "No. I'm not the jealous type. And even if I were, I'm not in the habit of hurting people." 

"Okay." Gabe thought about it a little more, but then decided, "Fuck it. Yeah let's do this."

They got up, and Gabe followed Ray into the bedroom. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Patrick fidgeting and changing position wasn't it. He almost laughed, but managed to hold it in check. Ray had said Patrick wanted this, it wouldn't help his nerves if Gabe laughed at him. He could be an asshole, but Gabe wasn't heartless. 

Patrick was still in his clothes from the party, but had removed his shoes and socks. When he saw Gabe and Ray, he blushed a bit and sat on the end of the bed. Ray went to him, sitting beside Patrick and gently kissing him. 

Patrick gave Ray a small smile, then looked up at Gabe and asked, "So, uh... He told you what's gonna happen, right?"

"We're gonna have  _ the sex _ ," Gabe said, making a stupid face, and Patrick laughed. 

The tension was broken, so Gabe sat on the other side of Patrick. He tapped him on the shoulder, and when Patrick turned his head, Gabe pulled him in for a kiss. 

He wasn't surprised it was good. Patrick had soft, plump lips, that were begging to be kissed 24/7. But what did surprise Gabe was how quickly it went from a chaste meeting of lips to a dirty make out session. Patrick's tongue was invading his mouth, and Gabe was kissing back just as hard. 

They were twisted up, and only broke apart long enough for Patrick to straddle Gabe's lap. He'd have forgotten Ray's presence all together, if Ray hadn't whispered, "Grab his ass, he likes that."

He was only too happy to comply, though Patrick was so small Gabe could grab his ass with one hand. Patrick squeaked, and then ground his hips down. He dragged his mouth away from Gabe's and said, "Off, clothes need to come off." Gabe nodded, and began unbuttoning Patrick's shirt. But Patrick smacked his hands away and said, "Your clothes!"

"Fuck, of course you're a bossy bitch in bed," Gabe muttered. Ray was already taking Gabe's hoodie off. Once that was off, Gabe took off his shirt.

"You get used to it," Ray told him, chuckling. "It's kinda hot."

Gabe frowned at Patrick and said, "If you start acting like you did when we were recording?  I'm gonna spank you, Tinkerbell."

"Maybe next time," Patrick replied, smirking.

That made Gabe grin in return. A possible next time? This night was getting better and better. Patrick slid off his lap, and down onto the floor. He got to work unlacing Gabe's shoes, and Ray was working on his belt. The two worked quietly, only occasionally directing Gabe to lift his feet or to stand, until he was lying on the bed completely naked. 

Patrick and Ray were standing over him, as though studying an art piece. Finally Ray said, "Okay, I've got it. Patrick, get naked and get on the bed." 

"What are you gonna do?" Patrick asked, stripping down immediately. 

"You'll see. Come on, get to it."

Patrick shrugged, and Gabe sat up, saying, "Hey what a fucking minute."

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked. 

"Nothing just... Never seen you naked before." 

Patrick blushed. Gabe couldn't help staring at him as he finished undressing. He was pale, which Gabe was expecting, and still carrying a little extra weight around his hips, but he looked so damned good. "C'mere," Gabe said, holding out a hand. 

Patrick took it and crawled onto the bed, kneeling between Gabe's legs. They kissed briefly, and then Gabe said, "You're so fucking hot. Always were."

"Sure," said Patrick, rolling his eyes. Patrick didn't believe him, and Gabe shook his head. 

"No, I mean that." He kissed Patrick's forehead, nose, and cheeks. "You can be pretty fucking cute sometimes. But you're always hot." 

"I keep telling him that," Ray said, still standing at the foot of the bed. "But he doesn't believe me. How about you show him?"

"Got it, boss," Gabe said, only half joking. It was pretty clear if anyone was in charge tonight, it was Ray. 

Gabe and Patrick kissed again, and Gabe was smirking into it as he picked Patrick up and rolled him over. He moved to Patrick's neck, nipping lightly at the delicate flesh. Patrick moaned, and Gabe sucked at his pulse point. 

"Looks like you found a weak spot," Ray said, though Gabe couldn't see him. "Are you going to find more?"

Gabe moved down Patrick's body, giving him light nips at his collarbone and chest. While his mouth worked down Patrick's body, Gabe's hands were exploring the rest. Touching his arms, his sides, but avoiding his dick. Gabe could feel Patrick was hard, but he wanted to savor this. When Gabe tweaked one of Patrick's nipples, he groaned, "Stop teasing me you asshole!"

"That's like telling me not to breathe," Gabe said. 

"He's not a fan of teasing," Ray added. 

Gabe huffed. "Fine. Ruin my fun." But he was smirking at Patrick as he moved lower. Gabe grabbed the base of Patrick's cock, and because he couldn't help himself, gave a teasing lick to the head. 

"You fucking--" But Patrick was cut off by Gabe's mouth on his dick. Gabe felt him jolt, and managed to keep from smiling. He slowly drew his mouth back, making sure to suck lightly. He didn't want Patrick coming too soon. Gabe quickly found a rhythm, using his hand in sync with his mouth. 

When he opened his eyes and looked up at Patrick, he wasn't surprised to see Ray at his side. He had an arm wrapped around Patrick's shoulders, and Ray was sucking a pretty dark hickey into his neck. Patrick's eyes were squeezed shut, mouth hanging open, and he was making the most beautiful sounds. 

Gabe pulled his mouth off and asked, "You got lube?"

Ray gave one last nip to Patrick's throat and said, "Yeah hang on." He slipped his hand under the pillow, handing Gabe a bottle of lube and a condom. Gabe grinned at him. 

"Ray Toro you are the man with the plan." 

Ray laughed at that. "Never hurts to be prepared."

"Hey," said Patrick, crossing his arms. "Are we doing this or what?"

"Yo, can you keep his majesty occupied while I get him ready?" Gabe asked Ray. 

"Oh I'm sure I can." Ray had them move around, until Patrick was lying against him. Ray was kissing Patrick, while Gabe spread his legs. He was generous with the lube, as Gabe firmly believed there was never too much. He carefully worked a finger into Patrick. 

It was a long process, but Gabe loved watching the looks that were crossing Patrick's face. Once he had worked a second finger in, he asked, "How's that feel?"

"Good, fucking good!" Patrick said, gasping. 

Ray bit his earlobe and asked, "What does it feel like?"

"Different, just... Fuck Gabe your fingers are so long," said Patrick. 

Gabe was scissoring, and he asked, "I find the sweet spot yet?"

"No," Patrick admitted, "but it's close." 

If Patrick's squirming was anything to go by, Gabe was going to guess very close. He switched from opening Patrick up to probing him. And when Patrick jolted and cried out, Gabe asked, "That it?"

"Yes! Oh you fucking asshole bastard I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't fuck me soon--" Patrick was cut off again. This time by Ray's hand over his mouth. 

"Don't cuss out the guy who's fingering you," said Ray, and he kissed Patrick's temple. Patrick sagged against Ray, and Gabe smirked as he poked at Patrick's prostate a few more times. Patrick was glaring at him, but Ray still had a hand over his mouth. 

Gabe withdrew his fingers, saying, "I think he's ready. Patrick?"

Ray moved his hand, and Patrick gasped. "Yeah, yeah I'm ready."

Gabe still had lube on his fingers, so he frowned as he picked up the condom with his clean hand. "This is gonna be a pain in the ass."

"Here, let me," Ray said. He maneuvered Patrick out of the way, then took the condom from Gabe. He then had Gabe take his place, sitting up against the headboard. 

As Ray removed the condom from its package, Gabe asked, "Did you plan everything?" 

"We talked about it," Ray said. 

"Especially the bit where you're a foot taller than me," Patrick added with a smirk. He was on his hands and knees now, and he kissed Gabe. 

Ray took hold of Gabe's dick, saying, "Then we Googled it, which wasn't helpful." Ray was stroking Gabe, and Gabe shivered. 

"Fuuuuck... So what'd you guys find?"

"A lot of articles written by women. And most of them said, 'You gotta have a sense of humor'. Which, yeah," Patrick told Gabe. 

Ray's hands were amazing. His fingers weren't as long as Gabe's, but Ray was definitely skilled. His touch was light and gentle, which didn't surprise Gabe at all. He'd added lube to his hands, and Gabe gasped. 

"You keep doing that I'm gonna come," Gabe warned him. 

"These condoms aren't lubricated," Ray told him. "Trust me, you're gonna want this."

Patrick had gotten up, and he straddled Gabe's body. Patrick was careful to keep himself up on his knees while Ray was stroking Gabe's cock. He kissed Gabe again. "You're gonna feel fucking huge inside me."

"Compared to the Torosaurus? I doubt it," said Gabe, which made them both laugh. 

"Don't believe the hype, I'm not as hung as everyone says I am." Ray told him. Gabe could feel the condom being placed on his dick. 

"He's still pretty fucking hung though," Patrick clarified.

Gabe couldn't see Ray with Patrick right in front of him, but he could hear him just fine. "Looks like we're ready. Patrick? Do you want help?"

"A guiding hand wouldn't go amiss," Patrick replied. 

Ray's hands went to Patrick's hips, and he slowly guided him down. Gabe had to keep from thrusting up when he felt Patrick move closer, but instead he waited. It was slower than he would have liked, but when he slid into Patrick, Gabe moaned. 

"Oh fuck," Patrick whispered, his eyes on Gabe. His face was flushed, and when he was fully seated, Gabe felt Patrick clench around him. 

"You need a minute?" Ray asked, kissing Patrick's cheek.

"Yeah, just... Fuck."

"What's he feel like?" Ray asked. Gabe probably would have felt neglected if he were more insecure. Despite the fact it was Gabe's cock in Patrick's ass, for a minute it was like he wasn't even there.

"Feels huge, like I said he would. Not as thick as you but fucking long. Just like his fingers," said Patrick softly. 

"And how's Patrick feel around you?" Ray asked, looking at Gabe. 

"Fucking tight," Gabe hissed. "Glad you used that extra lube, man." 

Ray smiled, laying a kiss on Patrick's shoulder. "Are you ready?" Patrick nodded, and Ray looked at Gabe. "He likes it when you start it off. He'll take over when he feels up to it." 

Gabe nodded, hands going to Patrick's hips. He wanted to be careful; Patrick wasn't as breakable as he looked, Gabe knew that. But he also knew what an asshole he could be in the studio. He knew Patrick had a tendency to keep going, despite needing rest. 

He thrust upwards, keeping control of Patrick's hips. Gabe went slow, but deep, and the look on Patrick's face was amazing. His jaw was slack, his eyelids fluttered, and he would gasp occasionally. Gabe picked up his pace, and Patrick rolled his hips to meet his thrusts. 

Gabe was panting, and he wanted to push Patrick back and fuck him into the mattress. Patrick was just as impatient. He lifted up onto his knees, then drove himself down hard. 

"Motherfucker," Gabe growled. Patrick grabbed Gabe by the shoulders and kissed him hard. 

Patrick had control now, and Gabe was fine with that. Patrick was making quick, strong  downward thrusts. And kissing the fuck out of Gabe while he was doing it. Gabe was in a pleasure induced haze, and briefly he registered something brushing against his stomach. It was Ray, and Gabe opened his eyes to see Ray's hand stroking Patrick's cock. 

"Come on baby," Ray said. His words were a whisper, but loud enough for Gabe to hear. 

"Almost," Patrick muttered in reply, having pulled his mouth away.

Gabe could feel Patrick tightening around him, and he snapped his hips. "Come for us, come on," he encouraged. Gabe was close, but he didn't want to be first to the finish line. 

Ray was sucking on Patrick's earlobe, and Gabe bit his neck, keeping the punishing pace Patrick set. It was finally too much for him, and Patrick came screaming between them. The pressure was almost painful, and it drove Gabe over the edge. Gabe stiffened, and groaned into Patrick's shoulder as he came. 

The two of them were panting, hardly able to move. Patrick had collapsed against Gabe's chest, who in turn was leaning hard against the headboard. He stroked Patrick's golden locks, gently holding him. He looked at Ray, noticing he was still hard. 

"You want some help?" Gabe asked. 

Ray shook Patrick's shoulder, and when all he got was a murmur and a groan, he said, "I think he's done for the night."

Gabe rolled his eyes. He pulled out, and carefully helped Patrick to lie down. He did look fucked out, and Gabe couldn't help feeling some pride at that. Ray picked up the discarded towel and used it to clean Patrick up. Gabe took off the condom, tied it off, and threw it in the waste basket by the bed. 

"You did have this planned out," said Gabe. 

"I can't help myself," Ray admitted. "I wanted this to be special for him. I didn't want any stupid mistakes to fuck it up."

"You should run a brothel, man. You'd be the best madame ever," Gabe told him, and they laughed. 

Patrick was clean now, and still. Gabe grabbed the towel and used it to clean himself. He said to Ray, "You know, I'm actually pretty good at giving head."

"He is," Patrick agreed. "You should let him show you. I wanna watch." His eyes were open, and he was lying on his side watching them.

Surprise showed on Ray's face, but disappeared just as quickly. "Alright." Gabe moved so that Ray was between him and Patrick, and once he was settled, Gabe kissed him. Ray was much more shy about kissing than Patrick. But he had gorgeous lips and certainly knew what he was doing. 

Gabe slid down Ray's body, eyes fixed on him as he did so. Ray was staring back, and Gabe almost laughed. He knew Ray hadn't planned for this at all. Gabe asked Patrick, "Is that lube flavored?"

"Yeah." He replied. 

"Give it to me," Gabe instructed. Ray grabbed it, and handed it to him. Gabe used a small amount, he'd never liked flavored lube much, but he had to admit it did come in handy. He rubbed Ray's dick with it, and Gabe was pleased when Ray moaned and closed his eyes. 

Gabe could see Patrick had been right. Ray wasn't hung like a dinosaur like so many of the rumors said. But he did have a fat cock, and it was a little intimidating. Gabe was glad he'd asked for the lube. 

He sucked the head of Ray's cock into his mouth. Ray jolted and moaned; it was fucking hot. Gabe kept his hips pinned to the bed, and sucked hard on Ray's cock. He didn't chance looking up this time. He wanted to make Ray lose his fucking mind. That was going to take all of Gabe's concentration. 

He could hear Patrick talking to Ray, saying, "Fuck hot huh? Really knows how to use his mouth. He's even better at sucking a guy off than I am." 

Ray gasped, and said, "Not... Possible."

"I didn't say I'm not good," Patrick said, and he could hear him kiss Ray. "But he's better. You know you love it." 

Gabe groaned around Ray's cock. When Ray had been talking during sex, it had sounded gentle, even comforting. Patrick sounded fucking filthy, and it was a major turn on. He pulled off and looked up. 

There was a sheen of sweat on Ray's face. Patrick was curled up next to Ray, running fingers through his hair. "You wanna fuck my mouth?" Gabe asked Ray. 

Patrick grinned at that, devious as a demon. "Oh he loves that. Don't you baby?"

Ray nodded, and Gabe was grinning now too. "Awesome. Any time you feel like it." And he went back down on Ray. That was all the prompting Ray needed. The next thing Gabe knew, there was a hand in his hair and Ray was thrusting into his mouth. Gabe relaxed his throat, and opened his mouth wider.

Ray had been so gentle for much of the night, that the brutality of his thrusts took Gabe by surprise. Ray was losing his mind, and Gabe loved it. He could feel Ray's cock twitching in his mouth. Gabe was sure Ray was going to lose it any second. Ray let go of his hair, moving to pull away. 

Gabe didn't let him, instead sucking harder until he felt a bust of salty come hit his tongue. Gabe swallowed it all, and when he was done, he sat up. Patrick had recovered some by now, and had bedroom eyes fixed on Gabe. Ray was a mess, and not up for moving any time soon. 

"You wanna go again?" Gabe asked, panting. 

Patrick laughed. "I think we've all had enough for one night. But we could do this again sometime?" 

Gabe looked at Ray, who nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Next time," said Patrick, "I want you both to fuck me."

"I'm in," Gabe said, smirking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com)


End file.
